Broken
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: Broken Realtionships, Broken Promises, Broken Hearts...please R
1. Actions

My muse kept on bugging me to write this lol so I will. It's kinda sad a bit different to what I usually write. And what's going right now in the WWE (RAW IS JERICHO). It's kinda depressing. So enjoy I think lol

I own nothing everything is owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE. The song "Tear Away" is By Drowning Pool so I don't own that either lol

*********

__

I'm tearing away pieces are falling

I can't seem to make them stay

You run away

Faster and faster you can't seem to get away

He walked up the ramp fans booing at him. He had just hit the Nature Boy "woooo" Ric Flair. He could really give a rat's ass what the fans thought at this moment. He got backstage and many people gave him weird looks…as if they didn't want him there. He felt a bit out of place. But he had his reasons for doing this to Smack Down…and doing this to Stephanie. He pushed his thoughts out of his head for a moment as he saw Eric Jackoff near by with this smile on his face. He put on his best cocky look as Eric approached him. "Jericho my man" he said as he tried to shake his hand. He looked down at his hand and just gave him one of those 'why the hell should I shake your hand' look. "Ok then" Eric said as he brought his hand back and continued "great to have you with RAW Jericho you have no idea how the ratings will go up and how entertained the fan will be-" "stop sucking up Junior" Jericho finally spoke. "Me sucking up?" Eric asked confused "you know what I'm talking about now just get right to the point the Living Legend has no time for little people". "Little People right…oh ok Here's the deal Jericho we've never seen eye to eye and hell we probably won't…but I'm glad that you found your place in this company and that is with RAW…away from that little bitch of Stephanie's show Smack Down" Bishoff said laughing. 

__

Break hope there's a reason

For questions unanswered 

I don't see everything

Yes I'm inside you

Tell me how does it feel to feel like this

Just like I do

When he called Stephanie a little bitch he had the urge to punch that ass right on the face. But he had to calm down and just go along. "Yeah well as long as you know RAW IS JERICHO Junior!" with that Jericho walked away and left Bishoff just standing there. Chris walked down the halls of the arena. The show ended and yet fans were still out there. He was beat he couldn't wait to get to his hotel room and just fall asleep…and never wake up. He felt like crap 1. He was tired and 2. He lied to Stephanie. Telling her that he was happy to be on Smack Down. He was ecstatic hell he even gave her a copy of his new CD (Fozzy Go Buy it! Lol erm). How could he have been so stupid and jumped to RAW? He had his reasons but he couldn't think of those right now. He had to reach Stephanie. Talk to her explain to her everything. Sure he knew she wouldn't be in a good mood…hell she might not even want to talk to him. But he had to one way or another he was going to talk to her and Explain everything.

__

I don't care about anyone else but me

I don't care about anyone 

Do you really want this?

Sometimes I scare myself

I just can't let it go

You believe it 

Everything happens for reasons I just don't know

He went in his lockeroom that Bishoff had 'reserved' for him. He went in and laughed at the sight. "He is kissing my ass" he thought to himself. Bishoff had gotten some food for Jericho all in silver platters and fancy and stuff like that. And he saw a white envelope he opened it and read it:

__

Hey Jericho,

I hope you'll enjoy this delicious food that I had someone bring it in just for you. I mean a Living Legend Deserves the top best right? Well welcome to RAW a place where you'll shine…unlike Smack Down here you'll be the top dog, the Montezuma of the lockeroom the chief…eh well you get what I mean. So enjoy this and I'll talk to you soon.

Eric

"Ass" he said as he ripped the letter into tiny little pieces and he sat on the couch. He saw the food he was reaching to get a grape but then it occurred to him "this jackass could of have poison this". He just sat there staring at the ceiling…feeling alone.

__

I don't care about anyone else but me

I don't care about anyone

I don't care about anyone else but me

I don't care about anyone or anything but me

Goddamn I love me

He reached to hotel and checked in. Went to his room and put all his stuff down. At this time he would have been with Stephanie coming back from the house show…or maybe they would have been in bed already in each others arms. That morning he left the hotel room with out telling her anything about where he was going. He got up and just told her that he had to do something important. She sighed and lightly kissed him and told him that she loved him. He touched his lips. Where she had kissed him that morning. And he knew that it was probably the last time he was going to kiss them.

He got changed and sat on his bed. Looking at the small silver phone on the nightstand then at the time 12:30. He really didn't want to wake her up…but he had to talk to her. He quickly dialed her number hoping that she would answer and that she was tired enough and not see who was calling. Because if she knew it was him she wouldn't answer. It rang about 3 time when he was about to give up her heard her voice "Hey-" "Steph it's-" "You've reached my cell phone I'm not able to answer it right now so just leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can". "Funny I never remember her changing her voice mail" Chris thought as he doze off then remembered that he was still on the line and he spoke nervously. "Hey Steph it's Chris…I know that you have to be upset with me…hell what who I'm I kidding you probably hate me right now-". "Hate is what I'm feeling right now Chris" the other side of the line said. "Steph?" he asked surprised "Yeah…you know what Chris I really don't wanna hear any of your crap that you have to say or how your going to kiss up to me to forgive you-" "baby please let me explain" he pleaded. "NO! You broke that promise that you made to me on Smack Down you told me that you were fine there…you said you would never jump to RAW…but you lied…you lied to me Chris!" she said with her voice getting chocked up. Chris knew she was going to start crying and he tried to comfort her. "Stephy baby you know I love you and I didn't mean to do what I did…I didn't mean to hurt you-" "well to bad Christopher! You did-" "Baby please-". "Don't you baby me…I don't want to hear anymore or you damn excuses!" with that he heard the dial tone. She has hung up on him. He tighten his jaw "SHIT!" he said as he threw his phone across the room. He out his hands on his head and sighed "If she would only let me explain" he whispered to himself. He fought back tears and turned off the light and went to bed.

*********

So??….ya like ya hate? Too sad…or what? Lol R&R PLEASE! *^_^*

It might take me a bit for the next chapter if my muse get's the idea to write the next chapter for my other fic or if it get's the idea to write for this one lol.


	2. Reactions

Ok here's the second part of my fic. Thanks for the reviews!

*****

I don't own no one in this story I would love to own Chris Jericho I wish I did erm…right Vince McMahon owns him and all that stuff. I don't own the song "Broken" By 12 Stones

******

__

Alone again again alone  
Patiently waiting by the phone  
Hoping that you will call me home  
The pain inside my love denied  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
Everything I need it lies in you  


She sat in the back just staring at the TV blankly. Her face pale as she saw him on RAW…not there with her. Hurt and anger filled inside of her wondering why the hell he would of done that to her. The woman he said loved and would never hurt her. He promised her that he would be back that day to be with her and he promised her that he will never jump to RAW…but he lied. As she fought back tears they showed him once again his hands up in victory. She got the remote and threw it at the TV. The same thoughts circle around her head why did he do this to her. She shook her head, as there was a knock on the door. She whipped away some tears and said, "Come in". The stage manager popped his head in and said "Miss. McMahon no one has seen Chris Jericho around-" "I know that Philip" she said not taking her eyes off the floor. "So who is up for the main event?" Stephanie sighed and looked up "just…I don't know find someone ok I really don't feel like talking right now", Philip nodded and closed the door.

__

'Cause I'm broken   
I know I need you now  
'Cause deep inside I'm broken   
You see the way I live  
I know I know your heart is broken  
When I turn away  
I need to be broken  
Take the pain away  


She felt stupid not knowing that this was coming. She should of known when he acted all jumpy when she asked him where he was going that morning. The same words circled in her head "I'll be back soon I promise" she kissed him and he left out the door…gone forever. She got up and walked out the door. Walking down the halls as several wrestlers greeted her but with the same looks on their faces. She knew they all had been seeing RAW and saw The Anti-Americans…and Chris Jump ship. She bumped into to Kurt who looked concern about her. "Steph…are you ok?" he asked as he put one hand on her shoulder, she looked up and put on her best fake smile and answered, "yeah…why shouldn't I be ok?" she asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Test, Christian, Lance…and Chris jumping ship to RAW…" All the sudden all this anger filled inside of her. She was no longer sad about Chris lying to her she was now…angry. Angry for believing him and angry for trusting him…she just was angry at him! She looked at Kurt in the eyes and all the sudden her expressions changed. She wasn't the sort of nice business woman. She turned into the bitchy business woman and simply answered, "Well that's their fault…they don't know what mistake they did jumping to Raw". She gave Kurt a small evil smile and walked away. _Why should I be getting all sad? He hurt me! He broken my heart he did this for himself and I'm getting sad and crying about it? Damn it you're a McMahon…McMahon's never just forgive and forget!_ She told her self.

__

I question why you chose to die  
When you knew your truth I would deny  
You look at me  


She got to her hotel room tired and exhausted . She dropped her bag instantly and laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Wondering what Chris was doing….he was probably asleep…like a little baby. She smiled just thinking about it. The way he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping…..he looked just…perfect. Then she remembered the first nigh they spend together…then she began to cry. She didn't know why she was crying…she just was. She had many reasons and one of them wasn't that she was crying because she was so angry at him. _Damn it Steph calm down! You need to get a glass of water and stop crying…you sound like a little baby! _she said to her self. She got up and grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp. She whipped away a few tears 'Your crying because you still love him' she whispered to her self. She took out her clothes and went into the bathroom.

__

The tears begin to fall  
And all in all faith is blind  
But I fail time after time  
Daily in my sin I take your life

She came out of the bathroom. Her eyes bloodshot red she cried some more in the bathroom. Tears…tears of betrayal…why had he done this to her?. "RAW is now JERICHO!" that phrase echoed in her mind the whole time. "That ass" she mumbled to her self. She got in bed as she was about to turn off the light her phone began to ring. "The hell?" she said in a annoyed voice and looked at the time "Great 12:30". She got her phone and looked at who was calling….it was Chris. She sighed deciding weather or not to answer it. On side of her said _Answer it Steph tell him what you really think of him right now tell him how much he's full of himself and how he's such a ass whole!_. But the other side of her said _Give him a chance Steph…maybe he'll explain everything he loves you he told you and he meant it came from his heart he loves you…as you love him. _She sighed and answered the phone. "Hello-" "Steph Hey it's Chris", his voice made a small shiver go down her spine. She was so happy to hear his voice…but angry at the same time. "You've reached my cell phone I'm not able to answer it right now so just leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" she said as she swallowed. She had now idea why she couldn't just face him tell him off, instead she acted like it was her voice mail.

"Umm ok…. Steph it's Chris…I know that you have to be upset with me…". Try I'm hating you…but I still love you she thought "hell you might even hate me right now…but I have to..". She couldn't just sit back and hear him suck so she spoke up. "Hate is what I'm feeling right now Chris" she said he voice filled with anger and hate. "Steph?" Chris asked surprised but yet happy to hear her. She closed her eyes the way he said her name brought back memories of all of their happy times…but this wasn't a happy time she snapped out of her thoughts and said "Yeah it's me Chris…you know what I really don't wanna hear any of your crap that you have to say or how your going to kiss up to me to forgive you-" "baby please let me explain" he pleaded. He voice sounded so innocent and pleading it just melted her heart. She fell in love with this man now she was hating him. "NO!" she said in a angry tone "You broke that promise that you made to me on Smack Down you told me that you were fine there…you said you would never jump to RAW…but you lied…you lied to me Chris!" she said as she felt tears filling her eyes she knew she was going to cry.

__

All the hate deep inside  
Slowly covering my eyes  
All these things I hide  
Away from you again  
All this fear holding me  
My heart is cold and I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Until I'm broken  


"Stephy baby" he said trying to calm her down "you know I love you and I didn't mean to do what I did…I didn't mean to hurt you-". Didn't mean to hurt me? She thought as tears slid down her cheeks closed her eyes and said "well to bad Christopher! You did-". "Baby please-" all the sudden all her hate and anger came out…tears came down her face as she told him "Don't you baby me…I don't want to hear anymore or you damn excuses! You hurt me and you have no idea how much pain you caused me!" she got the phone and hanged up on him. She felt her world come down into little pieces. Their once perfect life was know ruined she put she phone down as she looked at her self in the mirror. Eyes red ,tears falling she shook her head in disgust. Laid on her bed wrapped her arms around herself still wishing Chris was with her and cried herself to sleep.

****

So did you like this part? Or did you hate it?? lol. I changed the conversation between them made it a bit more "visual" if you wanna call it like that. And if you weren't able to visualize it…well too bad that's the best I can do! lol j/k R&R PLEASE!

  


__


	3. Untitled

Ok finally my muse gave in and gave me some ideas lol. Here's the next chapter of Broken. Thanks for all of the reviews you know who you are *^_^*.

****

I own nothing in this fic. Vince McMahon and the WWE own stuff. The song Puddle of Mud owns "Blurry"

*****

*Tuesday..or Thursday whatever Smack Down!*

__

You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that I'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

She sighed as she reached the arena. She felt like crap and as far as she was concerned she probably looked like it to. Her limo drove into the garage and her driver took out all of her stuff. She walked in the arena greeting some wrestlers and backstage people. Putting on her best 'I'm feeling good today' look, when she really felt like her whole world had just fallen and crumbled into tiny little pieces, in which it did. The same words scrambled around her head _"Baby let me explain"_. That was everything that Chris had told her in their conversation last night. What was there to explain? He lied to her, he broken her heart just so he could be in the spotlight. There was nothing much to explain from that. She should of have known better, this had happened to her when she was going out with HHH (or Paul whatever). He just went out with her for the power…for the spotlight...not because of love. All he cared about was himself…not her. Funny thing if you would of asked her a few months behind what was the difference between HHH and Chris she would of said not just that Chris had more charisma then HHH…but that he cared about her. He didn't care about only himself…he cared for her. "That's a load of crap" she mumbled to her self as she found her room.

__

Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face

She opened the door that said "Smack Down General Manager" and stepped in. She had to compose her self and stop thinking about him…at least for the whole day. As she closed the door she turned around and saw him sitting on the couch….looking worse than her. "What the hell do you want?" she asked him in a cold voice. His blue eyes were bloodshot as he stood up and walked towards her. Stephanie backed away into the door and said once again "What the hell do you want Chris?". He didn't speak he just reached to touch her cheek but she looked away. What seemed forever of them just standing there not saying a word Chris finally spoke. "Steph…Stephy baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" "you didn't mean to what Chris?" she said looking back up at him. "You didn't mean to jump to RAW?…or you didn't mean to lie to me?…or you didn't mean to break my heart? Huh Chris which one is it?" she said as she felt tears filling her eyes. "Steph please don't cry I need to explain…I need to explain to you why I did this to you-". "There's not much to explain Chris…you did this just for your self you could of cared less how I felt about it-" 

__

Everyone is changing  
there's no one left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

"Steph how can you say that I care about-" "You don't give a damn about my feelings Chris" she said looking into his blue eyes, then tears began to fall. He put his arm on her shoulder but she jerked it away and continued "Chris you have no clue that pain I've been through…you're not the first one that has done this to me…not giving a damn about me…HHH did the same exact thing your did to me Chris….using me for my power" "Steph that's not-" "true? What is true Chris that you love me? That's crap…that you care about me? That's more crap…because if you truly loved me and you truly cared about me…you wouldn't of cause me all this pain you causing me right now, you-". His lips meeting hers cut her off, he kissed her hungrily as his tongue playfully in hers. She whispered "Chris" in between kisses. They started getting more and more passionate, he walked her over to the sofa and laid her down. As he began to un-button her jacket. She ran her hand through his tangled blonde hair. He took off her jacket then she began to take off his shirt when she said "No…I can't do this…Stop Chris" he didn't stop he kept on kissing her neck and whispering "Steph I love you". As much as she wanted him right there and now she couldn't forget the inside damage that he had already caused. "I said no!" she said as she pushed him off, and all the sudden just started crying.

__

You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
_I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
_

  


He lifted her chin and looked into her green eyes and said "Steph you know I love you more than life it's self…and I do care about your feelings…I care about you…I love you Stephanie McMahon". He wiped away a few tears on her cheeks and continued "I-I jumped to RAW not because of the spotlight…not because I only cared about my self-" "leave" "what?" he asked surprised. "I said Leave Chris…Bishoff is probably looking for you-" "I don't give a damn about Eric Stephanie!…Damn it I need-". "Save it Chris" she said putting her hand in air as she reached for her jacket and put it on "I don't need to hear anything anymore ok…I think it's best for you just to leave…I don't need any more pain" she said as she looked away and looked at the floor. He got up and put his shirt back on, she slowly looked up as he reached the door, waiting for him to say something…but he didn't he just sighed shook his head and left.

Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn

told you when to runaway  
_nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway_

She closed her eyes and gently touched her lips. Remembering what was left of kiss…just one kiss. She huddled in a little ball on the couch and cried. People knocking on the door she cursed at them to go away and too leave her alone. After what seemed for hours she looked at the time. It was almost show time. She got up an walked into the bathroom, eyes red. She washed her face with cold water hoping that it would hide that she had been crying. But no luck, she just shook her head and walked out the door….still in pain.

__

This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
_This pain you gave to me_

******

So? What did you think? Yes I know it took me a while to write the damn thing lol. Blame it on my muse! Lol anyways the reason why I wrote the whole chapter and the part where it says that she washed her face with cold water hoping that no one would notice that she had been crying was cuz if you watch last weeks Episode she looks kinda sad…and her eyes look red…..

__

  


__


	4. Thinking Of You

Thanks for the reviews from everyone! And true Stephanie should just zip it and let Chris explain lol. I wrote this last night and it might be all just thrown together I was running out of ideas about half way lol.

*******

Disclaimer: I own nothing Vince McMahon owns all of this…except for my writing. He sadly own Chris Jericho….ohh I would love to own that man *sigh* erm lol. R&R please.

*******

****

RAW

He walked up the ramp doing his little shuffle. Happy as he can be, he had just shut RVD's mouth. But once he got backstage it was a whole different Chris, he sighed remembering that little moment he and Stephanie had shared. He wasn't gonna lie he needed her right there at that time, but she pushed him away. Hell he knew she was upset about the whole thing but damn it she would just let him explain. That's what was killing him inside…that she wouldn't listen to him. He shook off all of his thoughts, he had to worry about other thing like his match not her….anymore.

*******

RVD was down as Chris went for the Lionsault. He hit the middle rope and as he came down on RVD he groaned as Rob's knees buried in his stomach . Next thing he knows Ric Flair was standing in front of him and hit him with a chair. Rob went for the 5 star frog slash then for the 1.2.3. He heard the bell ring then RVD's music played. He looked up at the ramp and there was Ric Flair doing his little shuffle thing. He then got out of the ring walking up the ramp cursing under his breath could his life be more of a living hell than it already was?

*******

After the match he showered and was getting ready to leave when he remembered when him and Stephanie first met. There first date….there first kiss, everything was so perfect…they where so perfect. But then it hit him why was he thinking about her so much…aside from the fact that he still loved her even though she was making his life so damn complicated. Maybe he should move on….she kicked him out of her room that night….and she probably kicked him out of her life…forever.

********

One he was done getting ready to leave he was walking down the halls of the almost empty arena when he saw him…Eric Bischoff "great" he mumbled as he got closer to him. Eric saw him and had this huge smile on his face approached him and said "Well if it isn't our Living Legend Chris Jericho". "In flesh" he answered back in a annoyed voice "Chris I'll like to thank you for saying all of those things out there tonight, I know the winners from the losers and that's what's Raw is all about Winner not losers and well also because you called me a certified genius" he said with a smile and continued " I mean a Living Legend like you self calling me-". "Yeah well Bischoff" Jericho said interrupting him "let's just say that it was the last and only time I'm calling you or think of you as a certified genius". He patted Eric in the shoulder and walked away, "right" Bischoff said as he shook his head and walked the other direction.

******

When he finally got to the hotel and checked in he was exhausted, he could just fall in bad and just go to sleep. He went in the bathroom and got ready to go to bed. He turned on the TV to ESPN just in time for a hockey game. "Alright" he said as he plotted on the bed and watched the game. He tried to stay awake but he just couldn't he was so damn tired he just turned the TV off and as he was reaching to turn off the light there was a light knock at the door. "The hell?" he said in a annoyed voice as he looked at the time, he sighed and walked towards the door. Not even bothering to see who it was he opend the door and said "this better be-" his word trailed off as he saw who it was. "Stephanie" he said in a cold voice.

******

*Dun dun dun!!!!! Lol erm anyways see what I tell ya this chapter was gonna suck major! I just wrote things down and blah this was the final product lol.


	5. Forgiveness?

Ok my muses where in a row…I think lol well here's the next part. Thanks for all the reviews!

******

She looked up at him his blue eyes had an icy stare and full of hate. 

"Chris" she said in a whisper

They looked at each other for several moments until he finally spoke.  


"What do you want Stephanie?" he asked in a cold voice

"I-I need to talk to you" she said looking into his eyes. Those eyes…the eyes that she could stare into for eternity….the eyes that always lit up when they where together…the eyes that where now filled with hate.

"There's nothing we that we have to talk about" he snapped back. Which caught her by surprise, before he would of said why…but not anymore.

"Chris Please we need to-" he cut her off, his voice sounded so angry…yet hurt.

"No, I tried talking to you I tried to explain to you but you wouldn't let me so why in the hell should I let you?"

__

He's right she thought _you where being a real bitch to him Stephanie McMahon._ She had to admit it he had his reason for being angry at her…hell she was angry with him to. But she was willing to listen to him…if he allowed her t listen and talk to him. Why was she doing? She didn't know exactly . _Maybe because you want to rip his heart out and stomp all over and tell him that he's a selfish ass whole and for that he lost you _a side of her said. But then another side said _maybe you want to talk to him and let him talk to you because you really love him even though he made a selfish choice._ She shook away her thoughts when she saw Chris was still waiting for an answer.

"Chris…I know that I've bee a bitch lately-" "You can say that again" he said under his breath. She ignored the comment and continued. "But I don't know why I'm doing this…my brain is telling me to do something but at the same time my heart is telling me to do another". He did not answer her he just looked at her blankly. As if it was her cue to leave she sighed said nothing and started to walk away.

"Stay" he said. She didn't know if her ears were playing game with her of what. This was the answer that she wanted so badly that she just imagined that he had said that. She will probably turn around and his door will be closed. Shutting her out from his room…and from his life. 

She turned around slowly and said "what?". He looked up from the floor and walked towards her got her hand "I said Stay….please". Her heart melted, and his touch made a shiver go up her spine. Why all the sudden a change of heart? Was this a plan to hurt her more? Or did he really mean for her to stay so they can talk?. Thoughts circled her mind, but she did something that she hadn't been doing for a long time. She ignored her brain and went with what her heart told her. Which was to stay with him.

She nodded slowly as he smiled. It had been the first time since he had smiled to her. He said nothing as they walked back into the hotel room. Chris opened the door again and put the 'Do not Disturb' sign and Shut the door.

*******

Yes I know a very…very short chapter. But you know what they say…Short and sweet….right? Lol Well ummm yeah what will happen next? Dun dun dun…tune in for the next chapter. R&R and I'll like to thank my muses for working with me for once lol


	6. Making up

Will you look at that I'm on a roll lol. Thanks for the reviews! And oh yeah nothing happened when he put up that 'do not disturb sign'….you sick freaks! Lol j/k…or maybe something did ;)  
******  
As he shut the door her turned around carefully. She was sitting on a small couch her eyes focused on her hands. She seemed a bit nervous, he frowned at the thought of her being nervous…around him? He carefully walked over to her and sat on the bed. An awkward silence came upon both of them. This was harder than he thought it would be. Should he approach her just blurting out everything he has to say? Or should he wait for her to talk, she did say that she had to talk to him.  
  
Never looking away from her hands she heard only the sound of the air-conditioner on. Why was it so quite? Why was this awkward silence between the two of them? And damn it why couldn't she look at him? A second ago she was melting over the guy in the hallway now it's like he's a stranger to her! What seemed forever to both of them she finally spoke up.  
  
"I…I want to….apologize" she said quietly looking up at the man sitting on the bed.  
  
"For what" he asked confused "I'm the one who is supposed to apologize to you…"  
  
"No…I was being a real bitch to you…not letting you talk to me-" she was cut off by him "But I'm the one who hurt you the most…I lied to you". Whoa where did that come from? She said the exact same thing last week he thought to himself, he shook off his thoughts and continued. "I admit it….maybe what I did was misunderstood for a selfish act…and I see why you would say that….you did ask me if I was happy on Smack Down and I said I was as happy as I can ever be-"   
  
"But then you had a change of heart?" she interrupted "you just said 'the hell with this I'm   
jumping to RAW?' ".  
  
"See there you go again" he said shaking his head  
  
"Again where?" she asked confused  
  
"Your jumping to conclusions… not letting me finish what I'm trying to say" he responded.  
  
He's right Stephanie you never let him finish a damn sentence with out you jumping to conclusions making things worse She thought. "I'm sorry….I never meant to jump to conclusions"  
  
"It's ok" he said as he walked to the couch and sat next to her. He lifted her chin up and said "I would be jumping to conclusions too if some what did this to me" he kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, his lips where so soft it just brought back memories of them.  
  
He got her hand and continued " I was happy on Smack Down I'm not going to lie…after you left to go find Kurt I was walking to my room when I heard Stacy talking with someone on the phone….so I stopped and listened to her conversation" he then started to remember that night.  
  
"Yeah….yes I know what to do ok…I'll lead her on saying how loyal I'm to her and all that crap….mmmhh….oh yeah she'll fall for it…I mean she is a McMahon…their not that smart….yeah I will….ok….mmmhhh I'll have those papers for you in about 3 weeks ok…bye Eric" she grinned and hung up. As she started walking and bumped into Chris.  
  
"Oh hey Chris" she said with her best seductive smile, which made Chris want to puke.  
  
"Hey Stace….Eric? Who's that?" he asked, hell he knew it was Bischoff but he wanted to her this ditz come up with a good story.  
  
"Oh you heard my conversation?" she asked   
  
"Yeah…well not really I was passing by and I heard you say 'bye Eric' " he said in his best Valley Girl impression.  
  
She began to giggle and said "Oh Eric…Eric is my cousin he's visiting my mom and my dad and I might go back home" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh I see" and Jolly old Saint Nick does exist he thought   
  
"Well sorry but I have to go find Stephanie and see if she found Kurt yet"   
  
  
She lying right through her teeth he thought "Oh ok then I'll see ya around"  
  
"Yeah…Bye Chris" she said as she ran her hands down his chest. He pushed her hands and said "yeah whatever" and walked away . She rolled her eyes flipped her hair and walked the other way.  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing that Stacy had always planned to turn on her? And she had the nerve to flirt with her man? Anger boiled up inside of her as Chris continued.  
  
"So then I knew if I told you, you would of done something crazy that was going to make things worse, you were already stressing about Kurt jumping and making sure everyone was happy on Smack Down that I didn't want to but more pressure on you….so that night after we left the arena…when I said I need to go take a walk I called Bischoff telling him that I rather be on RAW and on Smack Down and told him some other bogus crap"  
  
"So you did this…you did this to-" "Help you" he finished the sentence. She felt a few tears slide down her face. "Don't cry Princess" he said as he hugged her tightly "everything is going to be ok….I'm going to find a way to make Bischoff pay for everything he has done"  
"But it's not ok for us" she said sobbing "I….I ended out relationship for being so stupid and not letting you explain to me why". He felt her tears soaked his shirt as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhhh Princess it's ok…I still love you no matter…and I always will". She broke the hug and looked at him "really? Even if I'm a real bitch to you?". He wiped away a tear and said "Hell you can do that evil thing you did to Paul (or HHH whatever man lol) on your wedding day…and I still will love you…although I gotta admit that look still scares the crap out of me…I'm scared for life" he said joking. Stephanie smiled and playfully hit his arm and said "want me to do it again?…it's a free sample just for you". He put his arms up in surrender and said "No thank you". "That's what-" his lips meeting hers cut her off.  
  
He kissed her hungrily yet passionate. His lips where so sweet and soft she wanted him to kiss her forever. He broke the kiss and she looked into his eyes. The one's that where once full of hatred and anger where now filled with….love. He smiled at her and she returned the smiled and walked her over to the bed, laid her down and began kissing her.  
  
She ran her hands through his hair and gave a soft moan. She then began un-buttoning his shirt. Every kiss was more and more passionate…and hell things where getting pretty hot. As he removed her shirt kissing her neck ever so gently and whispered in her ear "I love you Stephanie". "I love you too" she whispered back.  
  
She started to kiss his neck and then whispered "I need you now". He said nothing as he began to un-zip his pants.  
*****  
Out side Kurt Angle ,Edge and Christian were passing by the room. As they heard moans and screams. Christian clutched to his brothers arm and Edge gave him a odd look and said " Dude Chill out" and started to laugh. A high scream came from the room as all three men looked at each other. Kurt shook his head and said "Kids" as they all walked away.  
******  
Hehehe I'm leaving all that moaning and screaming to your imagination ;) lol erm…right lol. So what will happen next?….is this the end? I have no clue yet lol. I don't think it is, And oh yeah my Team ECK muses where begging me to make them come out in the story so I did lol. Remember R&R *^_^* 


	7. Morning After

Sorry it took me a while to write this…my muses where being a bitch lol. R&R PLEASE *^_^*

****************

White sheets over to bare bodies, as the suns light barely came into the room. His arms where wrapped around her shoulders as her head rested on his chest. As the sun's ray's hit his face, he squinted and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at her and a smile came upon his lips, she looked so peaceful, so perfect, like an angel…his angel. He lightly touched her cheek. Things had been pure hell between them for the past 2 weeks or so, but their love was way to strong for it to end. She opened her eyes as she felt two strong arms around her, she looked up and smiled as she saw Chris looking down at her.

"Hey" he said creasing her cheek

"Hey" she responded with a smile

He slowly sat up as she rested her head on his shoulder. Looking down at her he asked.

"So does this mean you accept my apology?"

She smiled and nodded as she got his and kissed it lightly

"I love you Chris"

"I love you to Stephanie" he said kissing the top of her head. 

He looked over at the time 8:15. They had to catch a flight to Australia at 11:20. The Global Warning Tour, he was excited to go over seas….see the other side of the world. He wished he could spend time with Stephanie…but not too many knew about their relationship…..less that they where even talking to each other because of him being on RAW and her being the Smack Down! GM.

"We better start getting ready babe we have to leave in a few hours" he said stocking her chestnut hair. 

"Ahh can't we stay like this forever?" she pleaded. 

He chuckled "Well I guess we can stay like this for a few more minutes". She smiled at him and kissed him and gave him seductive look.

"Or we can stay like this forever" he said as he kissed here back

*********

About 40 minutes later Stephanie left her room with her stuff. She was going to meet Chris down stairs in the lobby. Once she got down stairs to the empty lobby she spotted Kurt, Christian, Edge and Chris. 

"So then me as me, Christian and Edge hear this loud scream….and some other disturbing sounds" Kurt explained with a shiver.

"Yeah it scared the crap out of Christian over here" Edge said with a chuckle

"It did not" Christian said denying as much as he could "that incident did not scare me".

Chris couldn't help but to laugh and asked "What floor were you guys in again?"

"The second one" Kurt answered

"No, dude it was the third floor" Christian corrected him

"And why was it the third floor?" Kurt question him

"That was the same floor that me and Edge got numbers from these two hot Swedish chicks" he answered grinning.

"Yeah Sweden rules!" Edge said 

"Yeah it dos" Christian answered as he high-five his brother. Kurt just shook his head in disapproval. 

Chris felt two hands come upon his shoulders, he looked up and saw her. _Man is she gorgeous or what?_ he thought.

"I'm I interrupting something?" she asked. Both Edge and Christian shook their heads. She smiled and sat next to Chris.

"So what's up guys?" she asked as she looked around the table

"Oh we were telling Chris about our little adventure last night" Edge answered as he took a sip of his water.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, Edge and Christian here got some numbers from these German-"

"Sweetish….they where sweetish man" Christian corrected him

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "Ok, they got some numbers from these _Sweetish_ girls….happy?"

"As I ever can be" Christian said smiling

"Anyways" he continued "So we were walking to the elevator, then we heard this scream….and it wasn't a scream of help me …let me just tell you that….and some other…odd noises"

"really?" Stephanie asked trying to hold back her laughter knowing that it was her screams they where talking about

"What's so funny Steph?" Edge asked confused

"Oh nothing" she said

"Yeah….nothing" Chris said as he began to laugh

"You guys are way to crazy" Kurt responded. Then it finally hit him

"It was you!….you where the ones with the all that screaming and stuff"

"Well….Stephanie was the one screaming" Chris said joking as Stephanie hit his arm playfully

"Stephanie Marie McMahon….I cannot believe you" Kurt said as he shook his head.

"So you guys where the ones doing all that funny business?" Edge asked finally getting with the program. They both nodded and couldn't help but to laugh.

"So you two gave me those nightmares last night!" Christian said trying to forget that horrible night.

"I thought you said you weren't scared little bro" Edge asked

"Ummmm" Christian said "Well….no…see I didn't say that….I said that _If _I would have been scared I would have had nightmares" he said trying to be smooth "Meaning I never had nightmares…." 

Kurt and Edge laughed, as Kurt was going to say something to Chris & Stephanie, they where too busy to talk. Their foreheads touching, eyes locked and whispering to each other….they were in love, Chris leaned in and lightly kissed her.

"Well….umm I guess we should leave these love birds alone eh?" Edge said, both Kurt and Christian nodded with agreement, they left the lobby, leaving Chris & Stephanie in their own little world.

THE END!

*********

So what did you think? Did you like it…hate it?….and Yes my Team ECK muses where bugging me to be in this chapter lol. R&R PLEASE!!! *^_^*…and maybe….just maybe I'll so a sequel or something lol. Thanks for everyone who reviewed…you know who you are! 


End file.
